The present invention relates to a memory card incorporating a write/nonwrite setting means for preventing erroneous erasure or erroneous rewriting of a stored content.
Conventionally, in some memory cards, a reflective sheet, a switch, or a setting element which is largely exposed from a main body have been used as a write/nonwrite setting means.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a conventional memory card 1100 incorporating a write/nonwrite setting means which is realized by a reflective sheet 33. In FIG. 12, reference numeral 31 denotes a main body of the memory card, reference numeral 32 denotes a terminal which is integrally formed with the main body 31 of the memory card, and reference numeral 33 denotes a reflective sheet.
Inside the main body 31 of the memory card, a semiconductor memory (not shown) in which a content is rewritable is provided. A device (not shown) which is electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 32 reads or rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the reflective sheet 33 is used as the write/nonwrite setting means. The write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by applying the reflective sheet 33 onto a predetermined position on the main body 31 of the memory card or peeling the reflective sheet 33 off from the predetermined position. The device detects the write/nonwrite state by detecting the reflective state at the predetermined position on the main body 31 of the memory card by using a photocoupler or the like.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing a conventional memory card 1200 incorporating a write/nonwrite setting means which is realized by a switch 43. In FIG. 13, reference numeral 41 denotes a main body of the memory card, reference numeral 42 denotes a terminal which is integrally formed with the main body 41 of the memory card, and reference numeral 43 denotes a switch.
Inside the main body 41 of the memory card, a semiconductor memory (not shown) in which a content is rewritable is provided. A device (not shown) which is electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 42 reads or rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the switch 43 is used as the write/nonwrite setting means. The write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the switching of the switch 43. The device electrically detects the setting of the switch 43.
In such memory cards, a more compact and thinner main body of the memory card, and more simple manipulation of a write/nonwrite setting means are concurrently required.
The conventional memory card 1100, which incorporates a write/nonwrite setting means realized by the reflective sheet 33, does not have a mechanical structure for the write/nonwrite setting means. Thus, the reflective sheet 33 is effective in achieving a more compact and thinner main body 31 of the memory card. However, manipulation of the write/nonwrite setting means is inconvenient because the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the application and the peeling off of the reflective sheet 33.
In the conventional memory card 1200 which incorporates a write/nonwrite setting means realized by the switch 43, the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the switching of the switch 43. Thus, manipulation for setting the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is simple. However, there is a limit to a decrease in the size and thickness of the main body 41 of the memory card because the main body 41 of the memory card incorporates a switch.
The present invention was conceived for the purpose of providing a memory card including a write/nonwrite setting means in which setting manipulation is simple, and with which the size and thickness of the main body of the memory card can be decreased.
A memory card according to the present invention includes: a main body of the memory card in which a notched section is formed; a semiconductor memory in which data can be at least written; a terminal provided in the main body of the memory card for electrically connecting the semiconductor memory to an external device; and a write/nonwrite setting element for setting the write/nonwrite state of the data in the semiconductor memory, the write/nonwrite setting element being slidably fitted in the notched section, wherein the main body of the memory card includes an upper main body and a lower main body; at least one of the upper main body and the lower main body has an elastic guide formed within the notched section; the write/nonwrite setting element is slidably fitted in the elastic guide and is sandwiched between the upper main body and the lower main body; the write/nonwrite setting element is positioned such that a portion of the write/nonwrite setting element covers a portion of the notched section; the write/nonwrite setting element slides along the elastic guide so as to set the write/nonwrite state of the data in the semiconductor memory; and the elastic guide has an engagement portion for engagedly stopping the write/nonwrite setting element so as to select the position of the write/nonwrite setting element with respect to the elastic guide, whereby the above objective is achieved.
The engagement portion may include a protrusion which is formed so as to engagedly stop the write/nonwrite setting element; and the write/nonwrite setting element may ride over the protrusion so as to be engagedly stopped at one of the opposite ends of the elastic guide, thereby selecting a position of the notched section which is covered with the write/nonwrite setting element.
The engagement portion may include a first engagement portion which is formed by a protrusion or a cavity; the write/nonwrite setting element may include a second engagement portion which is formed by a cavity or a protrusion; and the second engagement portion may be engagedly stopped by the first engagement portion, whereby the write/nonwrite setting element may select a position of the notched section which is covered with the write/nonwrite setting element.
One of the upper main body and the lower main body may have a slit which is formed in the elastic guide; and the write/nonwrite setting element may fit in the slit.
The write/nonwrite setting element may include: a manipulation portion which covers the notched section so as to achieve setting of the write/nonwrite state and which is used as a manually-operated shift knob; an anti-disengagement portion which is fitted in the slit; and a slide contact portion which connects the manipulation portion with the anti-disengagement portion and which slidably contacts the elastic guide.
The other of the upper main body and the lower main body may have a reentrant groove at a position such as to face the slit; and the write/nonwrite setting element may fit in the slit and the reentrant groove.
One of the upper main body and the lower main body may have a labeling region on which a label is attached so as to cover the slit.
At least one of the upper main body and the lower main body may have a reentrant groove which is formed so as to fit with the write/nonwrite setting element.
Each of the upper main body and the lower main body may have a reentrant groove which is formed so as to fit with the write/nonwrite setting element.
The memory card may further include a switch for electrically switching the write/nonwrite state of the data, the switch being provided inside the main body of the memory card, wherein: the switch may have an activation portion which is provided so as to extend from the switch toward the write/nonwrite setting element; and the activation portion may electrically switch the write/nonwrite state of the data in response to a sliding movement of the write/nonwrite setting element.
The memory card may further include a contact point for electrically switching the write/nonwrite state of the data, the contact point being provided inside the main body of the memory card, wherein the write/nonwrite setting element may have a contact piece provided at a position corresponding to the contact point.
The memory card may further, include a print substrate on which the semiconductor memory is mounted, wherein the contact point may be formed on the print substrate.
The elastic guide may be formed such that the elastic force of the elastic guide is affected in a direction from the contact piece to the contact point.
The upper main body and the lower main body may form a slide hole within the notched section; the elastic guide may include a groove formed within the slide hole in at least one of the upper main body and the lower main body; the write/nonwrite setting element may have a fitting portion which is inserted into the slide hole and is fitted in the groove; the fitting portion may include a maximum width section which has a width greater than a width of the slide hole such that the fitting portion can be inserted into the slide hole by means of elastic deformation of the upper main body and the lower main body; and the engagement portion may be formed in the groove.
A tip section of the fitting portion may have a width smaller than that of the slide hole; the fitting portion may have an inclined face extending from the tip section to the maximum width section; and the write/nonwrite setting element may be inserted in the slide hole while the inclined face expands the slide hole until the fitting portion is fitted into the groove, whereby the write/nonwrite setting element may be attached to the main body of the memory card.